


Poor Judgement

by Olsies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthdays, Blow Jobs, Cuddling, First Time, Hickeys, Karaoke, M/M, Make Outs, Marking, Morning After, Recreational Drug Use, Top!Stiles, Underage Drinking, bottom!Derek, cuddle piles, marking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My dad probably won’t shoot you.”</p><p>“Again, very reassuring,” Derek said.  Stiles kissed him again and slid down his body giggling.  “Have you ever done this before?” Derek asked, suddenly more serious.</p><p>“What?  Sucked cock?  Only in my dreams…  But I am a <em>man</em> now, and <em>men</em> can do no wrong…” Stiles said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



> The idea for this fic came to me when I thought about Stiles singing "Flesh" by Simon Curtis during karaoke. Then I heard Maroon 5's "Love Somebody," and I _knew_ Derek had to sing it back or play it back or something. The anise was Cabbage's idea, but it was a lot of fun to write this. The only part that hasn't changed a whole lot is the last part.
> 
> The title was originally going to be "Take Me All the Way" and then I realized everyone has that title. I hope the reason for this title is obvious.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

For the past twenty minutes, Derek had been tuning out the TV. Stiles was stretched out in front of him, both of them stripped down to their boxers, laying on a pile of pillows and blankets. Derek stroked Stiles’s neck, sucking and biting periodically on the soft flesh.

On the TV, the episode of _Supernatural_ Stiles had picked was getting weird. Derek was only half aware of some prissy guy yelling about playing their roles when finally Stiles rolled over and looked at Derek.

“Am I marked enough yet?” Stiles asked. Derek growled low in the back of his throat. “I take that as a no?”

“I can still smell the silly string and restaurant…” Stiles laughed and kissed Derek.

“Well you smell like beer and anise cigarettes…” Stiles scratched Derek’s belly. If Derek had a tail, it would have been wagging. As it was, he rolled onto his back, whining for more. “Overgrown puppy,” Stiles accused as he scratched behind Derek’s ear. “Let me finish this episode, and then we’ll…” Stiles wiggled his hips into Derek’s side. Derek huffed as Stiles turned away from him. Derek began tracing moles on Stiles’s shoulder with his tongue. Stiles just giggled, leaving Derek to wonder how he had gotten so lucky.

***

Plans for Stiles’s eighteenth birthday party started forming in Derek’s head when Stiles found out that there was a new restaurant called MacDuff’s that would do karaoke in town. Stiles asked to go for months, but the pack had never really had time. Everyone was so busy these days with senior projects and applying for colleges. Derek found himself in charge of making the party arrangements. First, he called MacDuff’s to see if he needed to make a reservation. It really seemed to tickle the owner that a bunch of ‘kids’ wanted a reservation, but whatever. He was promised a table for nine people.

He then went to a party store to get streamers, party hats, and the like. He wandered around the store, trying to avoid the screaming children that seemed to be in every aisle. Finally, Derek found the _Star Trek_ themed party stuff. He grabbed hats, cups, plates, napkins. On the way to the check out, he grabbed a pack of silly string, knowing it would be a mistake. The pack was excited, and Stiles suspected nothing.

When Derek and Scott turned on Stiles’s street, Stiles was sitting hunched on the curb in front of his house, red hoodie drawn up. Derek had a slight urge to see how close he could get before Stiles looked up, but honked a warning as they approached. Stiles stood up and kicked at a pebble. When the Camaro came to a stop, Scott got in back so Stiles could have front. Derek could smell the excitement on Stiles.

“Pepperoni pizza. With mushrooms. And pineapple,” Stiles said settling into the car and putting on his seatbelt.

“Eww,” Scott said. “Either pick mushrooms or pineapple. You can’t have both.” They bickered back and forth for the few minutes it took to get to the loft. Derek had to agree with Scott. Both pineapple and mushrooms on a pizza would be gross. Stiles was so wrapped up in the history of pizza toppings that he didn’t even notice all the cars in the street belonging to the pack. By the time they got upstairs, Derek wondered if it would be better to let Stiles continue the argument in the hall, or let him get interrupted. It turned out to not matter because the pack either smelled them or heard them, and they flung open the door. They squirted Stiles with silly string and Stiles reacted the way Derek expected him to: he flailed backwards backwards, and he would have fallen if Derek hadn’t caught him. The pack swarmed around them and squirted while Derek and Stiles clung to each other, trying to at least keep their faces out of the line of fire. When the canisters were empty, the pack went back inside, laughing and getting drinks. Still chuckling a little, Derek shoved Stiles towards the loft door, trying to pull the worst of the string off the both of them.

First, they went in the kitchen to get Stiles a drink. By the time they made it into the living room, the only place left to sit was the beat up love seat Derek had salvaged at a yard sale at Stiles’s insistence. Derek sighed and sat down. Stiles plopped next to him, drink in hand, leaning close to Derek who could smell the lingering bits of string, mixed with a light smell of hand sanitizer (which meant Stiles had gotten gas), and the smell of Stiles’s sweat. Derek pulled a small pack of hand rolled clove cigarettes laced with anise and lit one. Anise was like catnip for dogs. When the pack had discovered this, the mature beings that they were decided the best thing to do was to get high off it. Derek tried to not to think about what happened that night. He and Stiles had found themselves alone only for a few minutes, but that was long enough. That kiss was… Derek had been worried for weeks that the Sheriff was going to show up, wanting his head on a platter. But that was months ago, and tonight had been about Stiles, and what Stiles wanted. Stiles demanded cuddles, so Derek opened his arms, pulling Stiles close, nuzzling him, and holding him close, trying hard to not burn him with his cigarette.

Before the first cigarette was half gone, he let a drink be passed his way. Stiles was all over him, leaning in his space, and draping his legs over him. It was all Derek could do to not just lean over and tickle him. The anise was working to relax him, but he was fighting it. Things were happening around him, and he found he was having trouble focusing. When people started getting up to go to the restaurant, Derek knew he was in trouble. _When did Stiles open his presents?_ Derek thought, but stopped worrying when Stiles grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the Camaro. Derek handed the keys off to Scott and piled in the back with Stiles leaving the front open for Allison to slide in. Derek couldn’t stop grinning and leaning into Stiles’s side, breathing in the smell of him. He wanted to touch him, could smell the excitement pouring out Stiles. Derek wanted to taste him, taste the excitement, but still he resisted. At the restaurant, they got a long table. Stiles insisted on Derek sitting next to him and the pack filled in around them. The waitress came and took their orders. Everyone hid their surprise when Derek ordered a beer. Already he could feel the cigarette wearing off with the close quarters. There were so many strangers, so many potential threats. There were a lot of people there, many of whom knew Stiles. They stopped to wish him a happy birthday, and Derek found it hard to not growl at them. Stiles was his, damnit!

Derek kept one arm draped over the back of Stiles’s chair until his beer came. After he ordered a cheeseburger and fries with ranch, Stiles got up and went to the karaoke booth. There was already a long queue for people to go up it seemed. Derek wondered what song Stiles was going to sing, but didn’t ask when he got back. He didn’t even know if Stiles could sing, although, he knew better than to be surprised if he could. He finished the beer far too quickly, and it had little effect on his nerves, so he stepped outside to smoke another clove. He was half through it when Stiles popped out.

“Doing ok?” Stiles asked. Derek nodded, exhaling. He watched the tendrils of smoke flare around for a few seconds. Stiles stepped closer, and Derek hesitated before leaning forward and dragging his free hand through Stiles’s thick hair. It was so different now than when they’d met. The buzzcut had made Stiles look young, too young. Now, he could almost pass for a man. Stiles sighed a little and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. “The anise kicking in?” Derek responded by sliding his hand up the back of Stiles’s shirt, reveling in that hot, smooth skin. Stiles chuckled as Derek rubbed his back. “I’ll take that as a yes. You should come back in soon,” he said stepping away. “I’m singing a song…” He winked at Derek and went back in the restaurant before Derek could respond.

Derek finished the cigarette and went into the restaurant. He was surprised to find a plate of tacos at his place. He didn’t really remember ordering. He sat down and started eating, leaning into Stiles’s space. Stiles was about halfway through his burger when the announcer called him to the stage. Before the music even started, Stiles grabbed the mic and started singing, “If you want my body…” but broke into a fit of giggles. The song started with a fast thudding and techno. Derek scrunched his eyebrows together as Lydia shrieked with laughter. Then Stiles started to sing. If the lyrics weren’t enough to make Derek flush, Stiles absolutely eating him alive with his eyes was. “This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain into none of the above…” Derek felt his jaw drop. “Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh. Get undressed, ta-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder, sink into my flesh. Pass the test, ta-tast the flesh…” Derek growled as Stiles continued, every note going directly to his cock. It was an absolutely a filthy song. “Pull, me down... and make, me scream. Lay. Me. On. The floor... Turn me on... and and take me out! Make. Me. Beg. For more!” The table laughed, whistled, and hooted, cheering Stiles on. This had to be a joke, and a bad one. But the way Stiles was looking at him… If it was a joke, it was a cruel one. One that Derek knew he would never be able to get over.

Isaac put a small hand on his shoulder to steady him. “This is all him,” Isaac whispered into Derek’s ear. “He’s liked you for ages, Derek,” he said as Stiles came back to the table, everyone applauding him. Only now he seemed to be having trouble looking Derek in the eyes, and instead focused on the burger at hand. Derek picked at his tacos, but gave up and just ordered another beer. When he finished his burger, Stiles got up to use the restroom. Derek followed a few minutes later. He could hear Stiles talking to himself.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid-” He gasped a little when he saw Derek.

“You’re not,” Derek heard himself say as he grabbed roughly at Stiles, shoving him back against the sink, kissing him roughly. Stiles moaned a little as Derek slid his tongue into Stiles’s mouth. Derek lifted him bodily onto the counter, licking at Stiles’s exposed skin. There was a loud banging on the door, and Scott came in. Derek pulled back so fast Stiles felt like he had whiplash. Derek stalked out of the bathroom and went outside where he quickly smoked another clove. Derek’s skin itched. He wanted to cuddle Stiles, touch him, smell him. He wanted to mark him. He went back inside but ignored his friends for a minute while he stopped at the karaoke table. He stared at the selection for a few minutes before putting in his request. When he got back to the table, Stiles was beaming at him.

“We should get you high on anise more,” he said. “What did you request?” Derek shrugged, smiling.

“You’ll see,” he said, leaning over and kissing Stiles. There were a few snickers.

“Or maybe you should get cut off,” Stiles said giggling and blushing. The waitress brought Stiles a large chocolate cupcake and they sang him happy birthday. Derek tried to steal a bite, but got his hand slapped. “No chocolate for the puppy,” Stiles said, laughing. Derek pouted a little, but Stiles just shook his head. He took a large bite, getting frosting all over his lips. Laughing, Derek leaned over and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip. The karaoke man called his name before he could try and steal another bite. The anise was working well; Derek didn’t feel the least bit nervous. Standing on the stage Derek waited for the music to start. When the pack recognized the song, they started howling, slapping Stiles on the back. Stiles must have been hilarious to watch. He managed to fall out of his chair despite it being firmly planted on the ground.

“I know your insides are feeling so hollow. And it’s a hard pill for you to swallow. But if I fall for you… I’ll never recover. If I fall for you… I’ll never be the same.” Derek didn’t have a bad voice. He started sounding nervous, his voice wavering a little, but as the song went on his voice grew stronger. “I really wanna love somebody. I really wanna dance the night away. I know we’re only half way there, but you take me all the, you take me all the way.” Derek kept his eyes locked on Stiles, watching him as he got up and took a few steps forward. The microphone felt heavy in his hand, and his throat was dry, but Derek kept singing. “I don’t know what to do, I’m right in front of you, asking you to stay, you should stay, stay with me tonight!” The pack surrounded Stiles, singing loudly and mostly off key. The song ended, and Derek replaced the microphone to the stand. The restaurant and his friends cheered for him as they returned to their table patting both Derek and Stiles on the back.

“Damn, Derek,” Erica said. “I didn’t know you could sing!”

“Me neither,” Stiles said, managing to knock over both his chair and his cup that only had ice in it. The waitress gave them their checks. They paid and wandered out to the cars. In the parking lot, everyone wished Stiles a happy birthday. They were loud and teased him about falling out of his chair. Derek couldn’t help but drape himself over Stiles, grinning, and kissing his neck when he felt like it. Finally, Stiles was walking to the Camaro where he insisted on taking the keys from Derek. Scott and Allison got rides home with Lydia and Jackson. In the Camaro, Derek held tightly to Stiles’s hand until they got to the loft. Stiles’s presents lay on the coffee table, waiting to be collected and taken home, although if they were really honest with themselves, Stiles practically lived at Derek’s. Stiles was constantly telling him he was out of Lucky Charms and Derek didn’t even eat Lucky Charms. (Well. He’d occasionally eat a marshmallow, but he would never admit that.) Stiles went to the kitchen and pulled out a beer. Derek followed him and wrapped his arms around his waist, sucking on his neck.

“I’m gonna have a ton of hickeys, aren’t I?” Stiles asked turning and kissing Derek. Derek growled low in his throat and nuzzled Stiles’s throat, biting harder. Stiles groaned.

“I don’t think you mind,” Derek said shoving him bodily into the fridge, their cocks rubbing together.

“Derek?” Stiles asked as Derek scraped his teeth across Stiles’s bare throat. “Why-why now?” Stiles asked stammering as Derek squeezed his ass.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked licking under Stiles’s chin. 

“I mean, why now? Why not last week?” Stiles asked and Derek chuckled causing Stiles to smile. Derek hardly ever laughed.

“As it is, I’m sure your dad will have uh… words with me,” Derek said licking a particularly sensitive spot. Stiles shivered.

“I’m pretty sure he won’t even reach for his gun…” Stiles said.

“That’s reassuring.” Derek smiled taking a long pull of Stiles’s beer.

“You look good like this…” Stiles said, kissing Derek. Derek took another pull and handed the beer back. Leaning back, Derek smiled at Stiles. “So what do you want to do?” Stiles asked. Derek just shook his head.

“It’s your-” he poked Stiles’s chest, “birthday.” Stiles giggled and leaned into Derek’s space.

***

And that’s how Derek found himself “nested” on the living room floor with all his pillows and blankets, watching _Supernatural_ while Stiles snuggled close, jumping at the startling parts, and laughing at the funny ones. Derek didn’t really care about the show. The brothers were attractive, but far too dependent upon each other.

When the episode ended, the anise was mostly worn off, but Derek was still feeling affectionate. Derek nuzzled behind Stiles’s ear. His stubble tickled Stiles’s cheek. Stiles giggled and batted at him.

“You said it was my birthday…” Stiles said, looking at him, his finger poking into Derek’s chest. Derek huffed a little and mumbled something. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear that…” Stiles said.

“This show is boring,” Derek said.

“Boring?!”

“And highly inaccurate! Werewolves eating hearts… come on!” Stiles laughed, and kissed him. Derek slid his tongue into Stiles’s mouth, moaning a little as Stiles pulled Derek on top of him and slid his hand up Derek’s shirt, squeezing his pec.

“Wh-what do you want Stiles?” Derek whispered. Stiles rolled his hips, and lifted Derek’s fingers to his mouth. He sucked the tip of one in, swirling his tongue around the tip. Derek groaned again, eyes fluttering closed.

“Lay on your back, baby,” Stiles said shifting again. Derek rolled onto his back. Stiles kissed him, sliding his hand down Derek’s body. Stiles pulled off Derek’s underwear, groaning as he wrapped his hand around Derek’s shaft. “Do you have any idea… how long… how much I’ve wanted this?”

“Since that time you had Danny in your room and pretended I was your cousin ‘Miguel’?” Stiles sniggered into Derek’s neck.

“It sucks that you can smell the arousal. More for you than me. How hard that must have been… Knowing we both wanted you… That I continued to want you…” Derek shook his head.

“You were a child.”

“It’s that easy? I’m so different today?”

“Your dad won’t be able to throw me in jail for sleeping with you now,” Derek said.

“So it’s not that I’m a man now, just that you can stop being afraid of my father…” Stiles said with a little pout. Derek laughed.

“I said he wouldn’t throw me in jail, not that I wasn’t afraid of him. He still has a gun,” Derek pointed out. Stiles laughed.

“My dad probably won’t shoot you.”

“Again, very reassuring,” Derek said. Stiles kissed him again and slid down his body giggling. “Have you ever done this before?” Derek asked, suddenly more serious.

“What? Sucked cock? Only in my dreams… But I am a _man_ now, and _men_ can do no wrong…” Stiles said. Unfortunately for Stiles (or Derek, depending on how you viewed the situation), men did occasionally ‘do wrong’. Like sometimes men gagged, or drooled a little too much, or used a little too much teeth. Sometimes they did all three. Overall, it wasn’t the _worst_ blow job that Derek ever had, but it certainly wasn’t the best. It was most definitely _all Stiles_. Derek came without warning into Stiles’s mouth, causing him to gag in surprise. Once over the surprise, Stiles swallowed Derek’s cum with gusto. When Derek caught his breath, Stiles was resting on his side just staring at him. Derek grabbed him, pulling him close, kissing him. “I’m sorry if that well-if that-if I wasn’t any good at it…” But Derek just shook his head and kissed Stiles again.

“Don’t talk like that…” He nuzzled Stiles’s ear and nipped at it. Stiles swallowed, and nodded. “What do you want to do now?” Stiles’s grin widened. From behind his back he produced a condom and some lube. Derek didn’t need to be told twice. Derek swallowed, adjusting to a more comfortable position. The freckles and creamy skin. He groaned inwardly just thinking about how long he’d had to wait for this. Derek stroked the light smattering hair on Stiles’s chest.

“I want you to ride me,” Stiles said. Derek was happy that he’d already cum, or he’d have lost it. Derek nodded and splayed his legs so Stiles could start prepping him. Stiles stifled his laughter as he opened the lube and began smearing it on his fingers. With his clean hand, he played with Derek’s balls and taint for a few minutes, enjoying the slight swell of Derek’s rehardening penis.

“You don’t have to-” He started but stopped.

“I don’t have to what, Derek?” Stiles asked.

“You don’t have to be gentle…” Stiles laughed and leaned forward to kiss Derek.

“You don’t have to be so impatient for my cock,” he said. He rubbed his cotton covered dick along Derek’s. Derek groaned.

“Well you don’t have to be such a tease,” he growled. Stiles smiled and sat back. The first finger slid into the tight heat easily, stroking and opening Derek slowly. Derek grunted a little when Stiles added the second finger without warning.

“I thought you wanted it rougher, baby.” Derek growled at him, and Stiles laughed. “Big bad alpha doesn’t scare me.” Derek looked like he had a witty retort, but Stiles twisted his fingers just so and found Derek’s prostate. The remark turned into a moan. The muscles clenched around Stiles fingers, and he had to squeeze his cock to keep from coming. Soon Derek was loose enough for the third finger. Derek’s hole was so greedy. And tight. Stiles didn’t know how long he was going to last, but he knew he couldn’t wait any longer. “I don’t know about STDs and werewolves but I figure you don’t wanna be leaking my cum out of your ass all night so…” Stiles said pulling off his boxers, throwing them over his shoulder, and sliding the condom on. Derek got off the middle of the blanket and Stiles took his spot. His dick was flopping heavily on his stomach as Derek slid over him.

“Are you ready?” Derek asked.

“Are you?” Stiles asked. “I mean, my dick is gonna be in _your_ ass…” Derek just rolled his eyes and started sliding down Stiles’s cock. For all his brazen words, Stiles was _not prepared_. When Derek was fully seated, Stiles gasped, clutching at one of Derek’s forearms. When Derek felt like he could breathe again, he moved his hips, riding Stiles slowly a few times. Stiles gasped and bit his lip. Above him, Derek was rumbling low in his chest. Stiles whimpered, thrusting his hips up as Derek pulled nearly almost off. Above him Derek gasped as he slid back down on Stiles, the head of his penis brushing Derek’s prostate. “Fuck,” Stiles whined. “Harder, Derek. Fuck me-you don’t have to be so frakking gentle.” Derek chuckled a little. He grunted a little as he readjusted, leaning back a little. He rocked fast, enjoying the fullness. Stiles clutched at Derek’s arm, clinging tightly. “Derek, Derek I’m-” And then he was coming and groaning. Derek slowed, sliding up and down a few more times before pulling off and flopping sweatily next to Stiles who pulled him close, lacing their fingers together.

“Happy Birthday, Stiles,” Derek said.

“Thanks, Derek,” Stiles replied. He crawled closer to Derek, using his chest as a pillow. They passed out within minutes of each other.

****

The morning after Stiles’s eighteenth birthday, the Sheriff sat at his kitchen table eating stale Lucky Charms. He tried to not look surprised when Stiles stumbled into the kitchen through the back door. He looked like a leach had attacked him. Or an octopus. Stiles put his phone on the table and put his head in his hands.

“Have a good night?” Sheriff asked. Stiles nodded a little and grinned at his dad. “Who’d you hook up with? Lydia finally?” Sheriff asked indicating to his son’s neck. Stiles put a hand to cover some of the spots.

“Oh, uh…” His phone went off and Sheriff glanced at it out of habit. It was from Derek. _Did you tell him yet? Can I come in? Is it safe? I’m hungry..._ Stiles snatched up his phone, blushing.

“Oh,” Sheriff said leaning back and putting his hand to his hip, surprised to find the soft cotton of his sweat pants. Stiles looked at him through his fingers. “Oh, well, I guess I had you wrong… I-I guess I shouldn’t have assumed…” He got up and went to the front door. Derek was leaning heavily against the door frame. He looked startled to see the Sheriff.

“Morning,” Derek said.

“Derek…” Sheriff said. “Stiles is in the kitchen…” Derek nodded and wandered past the Sheriff to find Stiles. He wanted to kiss him, but settled instead on brushing his fingers through his hair.

“Where are your eggs?” Derek asked. “Do you have any bacon?”

“If you count turkey bacon as bacon…” Sheriff said. Derek made a face. “I agree.” Stiles launched into a tirade about how his dad’s health was at stake and how he didn’t understand how either of them couldn’t see that as a bad thing. Derek just rolled his eyes as he pulled out the turkey bacon and the Sheriff tossed the cereal in the sink.


End file.
